What If: Flying Lessons
by Crackabad
Summary: G/V A story about what would have happened during the flying lessons if Gohan would have said yes when Videl asked him if he liked short hair on girls. * Final Chapter Up! *
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its me again. So i was having a hard time coming up with and idea to right about, cuz it seemed like every idea i had would be kinda similar to what i alredy did in my first story...minus Goten being reason they get together.

So this idea came to my head and im trying to roll with it as i go.

I own nothing. literally....im broke =( lol

* * *

What If: Flying Lessons - Chapter 1

"I'll be back tomorrow." Videl stated

"What!? But I already taught you how to fly! All you really need is some private practice!" Gohan argued.

"I wanna learn more about this…or is my presence a burden on you!?" Videl asked while giving him her death glare.

"Oh…umm…of course not! It's just..." Gohan stuttered.

"Good, it's settled then." Videl said as she threw out a capsule and her jet popped out. "Cya tomorrow." Videl said leisurely walking towards her jet.

"Ya, cya." Gohan said waiving goodbye. Gohan then remembered something. "Oh, Videl?" he asked.

Videl stopped at eh door to her jet to turn and look at Gohan. "Yes?" she asked.

Gohan then got very nervous. "Umm…I was thinking…about your hair…" Gohan slowly said.

"Huh?" Videl said realizing it wasn't a question about fighting, but simply about her…her appearance.

After building up enough courage, Gohan finally finished his sentence saying "It might be better short." ending it with a short laugh.

Videl just stood there, slowly taking in what Gohan had just told her and then looked down at one of her pigtails. Then slowly putting a hand on it she started to form a blush on her cheeks. 'He thinks I would look good with short hair?' she thought. 'Is he interested in me!?'

'Why is she blushing like that!?' Gohan asked himself 'I've never seen her blush before…Oh man, I wish I knew more about this girl business.'

Videl then looked up at Gohan which caught him by surprise as she was still blushing at him and he wasn't used to this side of Videl.

"So you mean you like short hair…on girls Gohan?" Videl asked excitedly looking straight into hi onyx eyes.

'Uh Oh' Gohan thought as a large sweat drop formed on the back of his head. 'What do I do now? If I tell her no, she will probably feel insulted and then I'll be in serious trouble. I better say yes.' Gohan decided. Then putting his hand behind his head, and giving off the biggest grin he could, he said "I mean ya, I think you would look better with short hair." Gohan's grin disappeared at what he said. "I mean…not that you don't look good already…GAH!!...I mean…."

Videl laughed as Gohan frantically tried to find the right words to say. 'Well this changes a few things' she thought as she turned around to get up in the driver's seat of her jet copter.

Gohan saw this and wondered if he had said something wrong. Then just before she took off, he noticed that she was still smiling and blushing at him. "Thanks Gohan! I'll be here same time tomorrow ok!?" she yelled.

Gohan cocked his head to one side pondering what all just happened, but just instinctively said "Ok, Cya tomorrow Videl." And with that she took off.

It was Gohan's turn to blush as he remembered how he told Videl she looked good. 'I need to stop letting my emotions get the better of me around her.' He thought.

"What's up with you Gohan?"

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts to see Goten right behind him.

"Hey, why is your face all red?" Goten asked

"Oh, don't worry about it Goten, let's just get back to training on our own, just like you want right Goten?" Gohan said quickly trying to rid his face of its redness.

"Oh Boy!" Goten yelled. "I'll get you this time!"

Gohan smiled. "We'll see." He snickered.

* * *

ok ok ok i know, very short beginning chapter, but its just to get things rolling.

yet im alredy having trouble where to go from this, so im asking u guys

should i go to like a scene with Videl flying home going over what happened and then getting home and cutting her hair? or should i just go right into the next day of the lessons?

gah! idk help plz! review and give me some suggestions!

thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thanks for the suggestions! I decided to go with Videl and then a lil Gohan at the end.

so here is chapter 2 everyone! hope u like it. If u read, plzzzzz review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for wat my parents provide lol

* * *

Chapter 2

'Wow, what a day' Videl thought. She was flying back to her house recounting her day at Gohan's. 'First was that run in with Gohan's mom Chi Chi.' Videl laughed. 'But her cooking was so good! Way better than what the cooks at the manor can make.'

Videl then remembered when Chi Chi mentioned something about Gohan marrying her and even Goten asked if he would have a new sister. 'It was funny when Gohan got really nervous and denied it all' Videl laughed 'but I wonder why it peeked my interest so much when Chi Chi and Goten said those things.' Videl thought slightly blushing.

"Wait!" Videl said out loud to herself. "I'm not…falling for Gohan….am I…?" Videl then thought back to when she first met Gohan in class. 'He looked like such a nerd.' She thought, but then smiled while still blushing. 'But like Erasa said…he is pretty cute…"

She finally reached the outskirts of Satan City. "Finally!" she said. "Why does Gohan have to live so far away!? Well, as long as I learn to fly as fast as him, I guess it won't really matter in the end." She laughed.

She reached the Satan Manor and landed. She got out, decapulized her jet copter, and went inside trying to avoid hr father only to see him waiting in the living room for her.

"Videl! Do you know what time it is!? Where have you been!? What have you been up to young lady!?" Hercule yelled

"Whoa dad, calm down," Videl said rather nervously not wanting to get her father mad. "I know it is pretty late and I'm really sorry. I was just out with some friends." She lied.

Hercule gave her a suspicious glare which she knew all too well seeing as she gave it to Gohan all the time. "Hmmm…ok sweet pea" Hercule said. "Just try not to make this a habit ok?"

"Ok daddy, I'll try!" Videl said as she ran up the stairs to her room. "Love ya!" she yelled.

'She's not telling me everything…' Hercule thought. 'I need to get to the bottom of this…BUT FIRST! I'm going to watch more videos of how great I am!"

Videl finally reached her room and shut the door behind her. She threw her book bag on the ground and walked over to her bed where she laid down and heaved a big sigh.

"I can't let Dad know that I've been hanging out at a boy's house. He will kill me…actually, he will probably kill Gohan…but then again, Gohan is the Great Saiyaman, so maybe he is stronger than my dad…and dad said I could date a boy stronger than him…GAH! There I go again!" Videl said to herself.

As she was thinking, Videl started playing with one of her pigtails. "My hair…" she whispered.

Then Videl sat up abruptly. "My hair…" she said again.

Videl got up, walked across her room into her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She started to play with her pigtails again while thinking.

'No one's ever suggested I do something with my appearance' she thought. 'Probably because they know I would beat them to a pulp if they said anything like that to me.'

Videl closed her eyes. 'So why didn't I do anything to Gohan when he told me I should cut my hair?' She looked back up at herself in the mirror again trying to picture what she would look like with short hair. 'I can't actually be considering this can I? I mean…I would look like a boy! And what would people think of me?'

Videl then chuckled slightly at what she said. 'No one would care. All they see in me is the daughter of the World Champ, a celebrity, and nothing more…except for Gohan.' Videl thought.

'Gohan actually treats me as a regular person and not as a celebrity. Maybe…maybe that's why I trust him…' Videl smiled.

She reached down, opened a drawer, and pulled out a pair of scissors.

"Well, her goes nothing." She said as she took her pigtail in one hand and the scissors in the other, and closing her eyes, she did it. She cut her pigtail right off.

She opened her eyes to see the damage. "Wow" she said. Then, taking her other pigtail, she said "Well, no going back now." And she continued to cut her hair until she was satisfied with how it looked.

'Hopefully Gohan will like it.' she thought. 'GAH!! I need to stop thinking like that! He was probably just saying that to be nice. He doesn't have feelings for me like that…does he?' Videl blushed. 'I guess we'll just have to wait and find out.'

MEANWHILE

"Boys! Time to come in! Goten it is way past your bed time!" Chi Chi yelled out the window.

"Ahww man!" yelled a depressed Goten.

"Its ok squirt, we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow." Said Gohan.

"But what about Videl?" Won't she get in the way of our 'real' training?" Goten asked.

"Oh ya…don't worry Goten, we'll find time." Gohan assured Goten.

"OK!" said Goten as he ran into the house to get ready for bed. Gohan followed suit to see Chi Chi waiting for him at the door.

"So? Anything happen between you and my future daughter?" she asked.

"MOM PLEASE! Videl and I are just friends and I'm just teaching her how to fly." Gohan yelled waiving his arms around frantically.

"Sure" Chi Chi said smiling. "Anyway, you should go to bed too Gohan, you've had a long day."

Gohan nodded "ok" he said giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Chi Chi said but her mind was somewhere else. 'Finally…GRANDBABIES!' she thought.

Gohan went to brush his teeth and then went into his and Goten's room to see Goten already fast asleep. 'Poor little guy, he must have been really tired after everything that e did today.' Gohan thought.

'Today was pretty strange though. Especially with Videl. I can't seem to figure her out, yet I really want to.' Gohan thought as he changed out of his clothes into his boxers and climbed into bed.

He looked up at the ceiling deep in thought. 'Her whole attitude really seemed to change when I told her that her hair would look good short. Now why'd I have to go and say that!?'

He mentally kicked himself. 'Well, hopefully she won't kick my butt or anything.' Gohan then thought of the way Videl acted when he said that. She actually thanked him. 'Maybe…just maybe she might cut her hair…NAH!' Gohan said shaking his head.

'I mean c'mon, she wouldn't do it just because I mentioned it to her, that's not like her…still…she would look good.' Gohan blushed. 'What's up with me? This whole girl business is so complicated!" Gohan thought before he finally decided it was time to get some sleep. 'Tomorrow will be interesting.'

* * *

Ok so next will be the next day in Videl's trainig. hopefully i have time to write it lol

PLZZZ REVIEW!!!! and keep the suggestions coming! they are a HUGE help

thanks evryone!


	3. Chapter 3

ok everyone here is chapter 3!!! give me proof that people are actually reading this by giving some reviews plzzz!!!!

hope u enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own DBZ.....NOT! lol

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

"Big Brother! C'mon! Let's go train before Videl gets here!"

Gohan flickered open his eyes to see a very excited Goten jumping on top of him. "Goten? What time is it? Just thirty more minutes." Gohan said pulling the covers over his head.

"Humph, well then, I guess if you don't want your breakfast then I'll just have for you!" Goten said hopping off the bed grinning.

"NO!!!" Gohan yelled sitting up suddenly. Then Gohan saw Goten sprawled out on the floor laughing his head off and realized that Goten had tricked him. "Fine Goten, you win, I'm up." He sighed.

"Yippee! Now go eat quickly so that we can train!" Goten said as he ran out of the room.

'Haha, eat quickly?' Gohan snickered as he climbed out of bed and put on his training gi. 'I'm a saiyan! Eating quickly should be no problem for me!'

Gohan went into the kitchen to see a big breakfast laid out for him. "Wow thanks mom!" he said

"You're welcome." His mother said. "Now eat up! You need to train and win us that prize money at the tournament!"

Gohan nodded and quickly scarfed down his food in no time. He thanked his mother and walked to the front door to find a very impatient Goten waiting for him.

"Finally!" Goten said opening the door. "Let's hurry and do our special training before Videl – OW!" Goten said as he fell to the ground. "What did I bump into?"

"Oh, sorry about that Goten." said the figure. "I was just about to knock on the door when you came out."

"Oh, its ok…wait….how do you know my name!? Who are you?" Goten asked.

"Goten! What's all the commotion about out there?" Gohan asked coming outside to see Goten on the ground next to…'Wait…' Gohan thought 'It can't be…'

"V-Videl?" Gohan said rubbing his eyes. "Is that really you!?"

Videl smiled up at Gohan "Yup, it's me!" she said laughing.

"Oh! Hi Videl!" Goten said standing up. "You look a lot different than from yesterday so I didn't recognize you."

Videl laughed "It's ok Goten, I had the same problem with my dad this morning…well kind of." She said remembering that morning.

FLASHBACK

Videl was getting ready to go to Gohan's house when she heard her dad's voice calling her from downstairs.

"Videl! Are you ready to start training?" he asked

Videl came downstairs. "Yes, but dad…I'm gonna go out and train by myself now ok?...uhhh….dad?..."

Hercule just stared at his daughter. "V-V-Videl…you're hair…w-what did you do?"

"Oh…" Videl said "I decided to cut it last night. I figured that if it was short, then it wouldn't get in my eyes while fighting etc." she explained.

Hercule's shocked face went away after hearing this and a look of great satisfaction appeared instead. "That's my girl! Now you're thinking the true champ…well I'm the World champ…NO! I'M THE WORLD'S SAVIOR!! BWAHAHAHA!!" Hercule laughed.

Videl heaved a big sigh. 'At least he's so caught up in his ego that I can just leave him without any questioning.' And with that she rushed out the door.

END FLASHBACK

Videl looked back at Gohan to see him just staring at her speechless. She cocked her head to the side and with a little grin said, "What's wrong Gohan?"

Gohan suddenly realized what he was doing and turned away with his face turning red. 'OMG I can't believe I was just checking Videl out!" he thought. "Ummm….nothing's wrong Videl, so…" he stammered trying to regain his composure. "should we go to continue our lessons?"

'Was Gohan just checking me out?' Videl thought while blushing. "Of course!" she answered.

"Ok then, let's go" Gohan said as he started to lift up off the ground.

"Wait! I still can't fly as well as you can! What about me?" Videl asked.

"Oh ya" Gohan said putting his hand behind his head and grinning. "Sorry. Don't you have your jet copter?"

"Well…ya…" Videl muttered "but I already put it away and it would be a pain to get it out and everything again." She said.

"Oh" Gohan said. 'All she has to do is push a button and it pops out…I wonder what she's getting at…' Gohan thought. "Well, how will you get to the training spot?" he asked.

Videl blushed because she had been secretly hoping that he would ask this. "Well…" she started "couldn't you just fly me there with you?" she asked.

"Huh?" Gohan asked slightly confused "fly you there..?"

Videl sighed 'He's so oblivious' she smiled to herself. "You know…couldn't you carry me there?" she asked.

"Oh!" Gohan said smiling. "…Oh!..." Gohan said with his smile going away and a slight look of fear spread across his face. "You want me to..." gulp "…carry you...?"

Videl blushed "Well ya, how else am I supposed to get there?" she asked.

Gohan blushed 'Videl would usually kill someone if they tried to lay so much of a finger on her…why does she want me to carry her..?'

Now Goten had been standing there the whole time and was getting very impatient. "Gohan!!!" Goten finally said. He was taught not to interrupt a conversation but he couldn't help it anymore! "Can you just carry her so we can go!?" he asked.

The two teenagers looked down at the growling chibi. "Whoops, sorry Goten" Gohan said "If we're holding you up, you can go on ahead and we will catch up to you."

"Ok!" Goten said as he jumped up and flew off.

Gohan then turned to Videl with a slight blush. "Well… we better go before Goten kills himself." He said walking towards her.

'Yes!' Videl thought. "Ok, let's go." She said

Then Gohan very timidly put one arm on Videl's back while putting the other one behind her knees and scooped her up bridal style. 'Wow, her skin is so soft and smooth.' Gohan thought.

'I never knew his muscles were so huge' Videl thought. 'Who knew that nerdy little Gohan would be like this.'

Both teens were blushing at the current state they were in. "Ok, you better hold on Videl." Gohan told her.

Videl nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck when he took off.

As soon as they got to a good cruising speed Videl loosened her grip on Gohan's neck and looked up at him.

Gohan noticed this and looked down, their eyes locking. Both blushed but Gohan looked away regaining his composure and then said "I like your new hair cut Videl. It really suits you."

Videl looked away, now red as a tomato, and closed her eyes trying to rid her of the massive blush she was currently wearing. Then she looked back at Gohan. "You really think so Gohan?" she asked.

Gohan looked down at her, smiled, and nodded. "You look great Videl." He said softly.

Videl's massive blushed returned but she kept her eyes locked on Gohan. "Oh Gohan…" she whispered.

"HEY!" cam a voice from behind the,

Gohan stopped suddenly almost causing Videl to slip out of his grip. "Huh? Goten?" Gohan said realizing his little brother's voice was chasing them. "What's up Goten?" he asked.

"I was going to ask you guys the same thing! Why did you fly right by the spot where we usually train at?" Goten asked.

Gohan then realized he did fly right by the spot without even realizing it. He blushed. "Sorry Goten. I guess I got a little…" he looked at Videl who looked back "…sidetracked." He smiled.

Videl blushed and gave him a smile back.

Goten had no idea what was going on. "Well come on! Let's go back to the training spot then!" he said

"Ok, ok Goten calm down." Gohan said.

They all flew back and landed. Gohan set Videl down on the ground gently with both teens already secretly missing the warmth of the other.

"Ok then" Gohan said to Videl. "Should we get down to business?" he asked

"Ya!" Videl said pumping her fist in the air.

Gohan laughed. "Ok then, well let's get started!" Gohan said.

* * *

Leave me lots of love in reviews!

Videl starts to try to do more than just levitate next time lol


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! sorry for the long wait. I have been rele busy, plus i twisted my ankle on wed so that doesnt help at all lol

but here is chapter 4 Hope u like it!

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

"Goten, I want you to go and practice flying on your own while I teach Videl more." Gohan said.

"Ahww…why?" Goten asked.

Gohan leaned in to whisper to Goten, "Because you are a lot better at this than her due to your previous training with me and I don't want you to accidentally show off any of your powers to her, now go!"

"…fine…" Goten said in defeat. He was happy to know that he was stronger than someone older than him but sad that he couldn't stick around with them to train. But Goten knew not to get Gohan mad. (lol cell got Gohan mad and look what happened to him)

Once Goten had left, Gohan turned back to Videl who had a confused look on her face.

"What was that about" she asked.

"Oh nothing," Gohan said, hand behind his head, "he's just going off on his own like yesterday."

"But what else did you whisper to him?" she continued questioning. "I thought I heard something like 'your powers'…what powers?"

'I can't tell her about super saiyans. She knows I'm Saiyaman but I can't let her know I'm the Gold Fighter too.' Gohan thought. "Oh…umm….just powers….to uhh….you know, like fly." Gohan stuttered.

Videl gave him a glare. "If you say so Gohan." She said.

Gohan sighed in relief. "Ok, now, where did we leave off from yesterday?" he asked.

A smile came to Videl's face remembering the first time she was able to 'fly' even a little bit on her own. "I had just levitated on my own." Videl proudly stated.

Gohan smiled. "Ah yes, so now we need to work on having you be able to levitate higher. Then once you are able to do that, I'll show you how to fly straight through the air, then will be making turns in the air, and lastly will be speed. After all that, you should be able to fly freely on your own!" Gohan finished with a big grin.

Videl laughed 'Easier said than done.' She thought.

"Now then, let's begin. Focus your energy just like I showed you yesterday." Gohan said.

Videl nodded and got her serious face on.

"When you have all that energy, put it beneath you and let it lift you up off the ground again." Gohan continued.

After yesterday, Videl was able to gather her energy and levitate off the ground a lot quicker than the day before, but she was still only about a foot off the ground.

"Ok, now you must take more energy and push yourself up even higher." Gohan said.

Unfortunately, Videl was having a tough time with this. She couldn't focus more energy to push her up.

"Remember, you must clear your mind to focus your energy." Gohan told her.

After awhile Videl had only managed to levitate high enough so that she was only a head taller than Gohan. She stopped trying to gather the energy and just let herself fall to the ground in defeat.

Gohan ran over to her quickly. "Videl! Are you ok? What's wrong?" he asked frantically trying to see if she had any injuries.

"I give up!" she yelled. "It's been like two hours and I have hardly gotten anywhere!"

Gohan was shocked. 'THE Videl Satan…giving up!?' he thought. "That's not true Videl!" he said. "You're uhh….learning even faster than I did!" Gohan lied trying to make her feel better.

"Ha, don't make me laugh Gohan" she said. "I know your just saying that!"

Gohan now could see small tears forming around her eyes. 'I wonder what's making her act like this. If she has her mind clear, then it should be easy to focus enough energy to levitate even higher than the trees!...hmm…maybe that's it. Something is on her mind…but what?' Gohan thought. "Videl?" he said.

Videl was trying to hold back her tears while she looked up at Gohan.

"I think that the reason you can't focus your energy and levitate higher is because your mind is not clear…"

Videl froze. It was true, something was on her mind. Heck it had been on her mind ever since yesterday. 'But I can't tell Gohan that it's about him!' she thought.

"…So, is there something on your mind? Maybe if you tell me, it will stop bothering you and you can concentrate better." Gohan finished with a reassuring smile.

Videl turned away trying to hide her slight blush. Now embarrassment had overcome her once sadness and anger. 'I can't tell him my feelings! What if he doesn't feel the same way…Oh what do I do!?' she thought.

Gohan knelt down in front of Videl and put a hand on her shoulder. "Videl…" he said.

Videl couldn't help but look up and get caught in his big onyx eyes.

"…it's ok Videl…you can tell me anything." Gohan told her.

Videl felt like she was melting in his gaze. "Gohan…I…" she stuttered.

"KIDS! LUNCH TIME!" came a loud booming voice from Chi Chi.

All of a sudden an orange blur shot past the teenagers yelling, "OH BOY! FOOOOOD!!!!"

Gohan stood up smiling at his little brother running toward the house. Videl regained her composure. 'I can't believe I was really going to tell him…' she thought. Gohan then turned back to her, smiled and held out his hand to help her up which she gladly accepted.

"Well, let's go eat!" Gohan said with a big smile.

Videl nodded still slightly blushing. The she saw Gohan blush a little. "Gohan? What's up?" she asked.

"Well…do you…umm…need me to…umm…carry you back?" Gohan stuttered.

Videl smiled. "Of course I do silly" she said.

"Gohan smiled. "Ok" he said as he picked Videl up bridal style. "Hold on." He said and they flew back to the house where Chi Chi had a nice, and BIG, lunch prepared on the picnic table.

Gohan touched down and set Videl down on her feet. They both saw that Goten was already in his seat practically drooling over all the food. "Ok they're finally here mom! Can I eat now!!?"

Chi Chi smiled "Ok Goten, go ahead." She said

"Yahoo!!!" Goten yelled as he started grabbing all the food.

Chi Chi looked at the two teens who had just sat down. "You'd better fill you plates before Goten takes all the food" she laughed.

'How could Goten eat all of this?' Videl thought. Then she saw Goten eating and got her answer. Then she turned to see Gohan acting practically the same way.

'How do they eat like this!?' Videl thought with a shocked look on her face.

Chi Chi saw Videl's face and smiled. "So you still haven't gotten used to how they eat have you?" she asked.

Videl looked at Chi Chi and nodded finally deciding to try and eat some of the food remembering how delicious Chi Chi's cooking was.

"Well I hope you get used to the way Gohan eats seeing as you will be his wife." Chi Chi said.

Gohan spat his food out all over the table in surprise. 'Oh no…' he thought. "Mom! Not this again!" he said "Didn't I tell you, me and Videl are just friends!" he tried to explain.

'Just friends…?' Videl thought when she heard Gohan's words. A look of disappointment came across her face. 'So he just wants to be friends with me…wait why do I care anyway?' she thought trying to act normal again and began eating again.

But unknown to Videl, Chi Chi saw Videl's reaction to what Gohan had said and a big smile came across Chi Chi's face. 'Oh good!' she thought. 'Videl does have a crush on my Gohan! I better let Gohan know right away. I know he likes her too, a mother just knows. They will make such a cute couple, and give me such cute grandbabies!'

After a while, everyone had finished their lunch. "Well Videl, you ready to give flying another try?" Gohan asked.

Videl was still mad at her failed attempts to fly and was still thinking about what Gohan had said at lunch so she knew that her mind wouldn't be clear to fly. She would be thinking about Gohan too much. "Umm...actually Gohan, I think I'm going to just head home early today. There's…uhh...something I have to take care of." She lied.

"Oh…umm…ok Videl" Gohan said with a confused look as Videl popped her jet copter out of its capsule. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow for more lessons?" Gohan asked.

Videl turned to him and gave him a small smile and nodded. "Yup, see you tomorrow Gohan." She then turned around, got in her copter and with a final wave flew off leaving a confused Gohan waiving back. 'I need time to think Gohan. To clear my mind…' she thought as she headed home.

Gohan turned around to Chi Chi still cleaning off the table but still had heard the whole thing. "I wonder what's wrong with Videl. Do you think I did something wrong?" Gohan asked.

Chi Chi smiled at her son "I know exactly what's going on with Videl sweetie." She said.

"Really!?" Gohan said excitedly "What!?" he asked

Chi Chi just smiled even more. "I'll tell you tonight at dinner. Right now Goten has been complaining how Videl is making training no fun so right now I want you to train him since Videl is not here." She said.

"But mom…" Gohan started.

"No buts!" she said pulling out her frying pan.

"Ok ok!" Gohan said panicking. "Goten!!" he yelled

Goten cam running out of the house. "Ya Gohan!? Hey…where's Videl? Did she leave? Does that mean we can have our special training!?" Goten asked.

"Whoa slow down there squirt." Gohan laughed. "Yes Videl left so we can train." He said.

"Oh Boy!! Let's Go!" Goten yelled grabbing Gohan's hand and pulling him up into the air. "Bye Mom!" he yelled

"We'll be back for dinner!" Gohan yelled freeing his hand from Goten's and proceeding to challenge his little brother in a race and they both flew off.

Chi Chi just continued cleaning and then starting preparing dinner since she had to make a lot of food for her half saiyan children. 'You better be ready for what I will tell you Gohan because you're in for a big surprise.' She thought with a smile.

* * *

So like i said, im trying to get these chaps up asap but ive been very busy and plus im having trouble trying to come up with some good plots for chapters. I mean there are 10 days of lessons aren't there? im trying to think of good things for each day, or mite have to skip some days.

suggestions are always helpful

im trying to respod to all my reviewers through messages so if i didnt get you, just lemme know

thanks guys!

-Crackabad-


	5. Chapter 5

sorry sorry sorry for the late update!!!! ive been super busy. So i tried to mkae this chap longer than the others due to its lateness.

enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5

'Why is it bothering me so much?' Videl thought as she flew home in her jet copter after her daily lessons at Gohan's. 'I've only known him for what? 2 or 3 weeks now? What do I find so…so interesting about him..?'

Videl continued her thinking until she reached her house. She put her jet away and walked through the big front doors of her mansion and walked into the kitchen to get a drink.

She noticed a note on the fridge from her dad. She pulled it off and read it out loud in a sarcastic way.

Videl,

Out on a business trip that just came up. Will be back in about two days. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone and no boys!

Love, Dad

'I can't believe he calls them 'business' trips' she laughed to herself, 'he just goes out to be adored by his fans.'

Videl then took a drink from the fridge and went over to the couch and turned on the TV. She had just gotten comfortable when the phone began to ring. Videl reluctantly got up and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked

"VIDEL! Where have you been!? I've been trying to get a hold of you for like…EVER!" came the voice.

"Ereza?" Videl asked while wincing from the loudness of her friend's voice.

"Of course it me! Now what's the story? Where have you been?" she asked.

'I can't let Ereza know what I've been doing with Gohan' Videl thought. "Oh nothing." Videl lied "Just hanging out at the mansion."

Ereza laughed "Nice try Videl, you were definitely up to something important if you wouldn't answer your cell phone." She said

Videl took her phone out of her pocket and noticed she had 10 missed calls and 13 unread text messages. 'Dang it' Videl thought 'I really was distracted…'

"Umm…ok, you're right. There was a robbery that I had to go take care of." Videl lied again.

Ereza laughed again "Nice try again Videl, I would have heard about a crime stopped by you already. What are you trying to hide…WAIT!..It's about Gohan isn't it!?" she said.

Videl blushed "Ereza! Why would you even think that!?" she said

"Because he's all you think about now! Ereza said "You keep saying he has secrets, and that he's hiding something…You like him don't you?" she said in a seductive way.

Videl's blush grew bigger "I do not!" Videl quickly answered.

"Then why were you hanging out with him today?" Ereza quickly asked

"Umm…no reason" Videl answered

"HA! So you were with him!" Ereza yelled

Videl mentally kicked herself for being tricked so easily. "Ok, so I went over to his house so that he could tutor me, so what?" she said

Ereza laughed once again. "Videl, don't make me laugh. I know you have A's in all your classes so I know for a fact you don't need a tutor. Oh this is so exciting!! You two would make such a cute couple! Now you have to tell me what you two did today!" she said

"Oh my God Ereza! Will you stop talking about this!?" Videl said angrily but still blushing.

Ereza sighed on the other line. "Ok, I'll let you go. It seems like you have a lot on your mind right now." Ereza said

'A lot on my mind? Just like Gohan said' Videl thought.

"But I want a full report about it at school tomorrow!" Ereza finished.

'Oh crap' Videl thought 'school…'

"Ok bye Videl!" Ereza said.

"Bye" Videl said

Videl hung up the phone and went over to sit back down on the couch. 'I'll never be able to fly if I keep thinking about Gohan…I need to do something about it…but how?' she thought as she slouched down into the couch. 'Hmmm…maybe Ereza can help me…'

--

"Hello?" asked Sharpner

"Sharpie! It's Ereza, guess what!!" Ereza said

"What now?" Sharpner said

"Guess who has a crush on Gohan!" she said

Sharpner sighed "You do" he said with a chuckle.

Ereza laughed "No silly…well not anymore."

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I mean I don't have a crush on him anymore because I can't get in the way of our friend's crush." She said trying to lead him on.

"Wait…you don't mean…" Sharpner stuttered in shock.

"Yup! Our Videl has a crush on Gohan! Isn't it great" she practically yelled in the phone.

"What!?" Sharpner yelled "Videl can't possibly like that nerd boy! He's a wimp! I'm supposed to be with Videl!"

Ereza sighed "Oh Sharpner, get over it. You know Videl will never like you."

"No! I won't believe that! I have to put a stop to this! Videl will be mine!" he said and hung up.

"Uh...Oh…maybe Videl was right when she said I can't keep my big mouth shut." Ereza said.

--

It was late, and Videl was laying in her bed staring at the ceiling deep in thought. 'So could Ereza be right? Could I have a crush on Gohan? But I'm Videl Satan! I don't get crushes on boys! I beat them up!' she smiled then turned over and closed her eyes. 'Maybe I can make an exception with Gohan' she thought as she drifted to sleep.

--

"Mom! We're home!" came a happy voice.

Chi Chi was just finishing dinner. "Well it's about time you two got back." She said with a smile.

"Ya, Goten gave me a good workout. I can't believe he's this strong at his age!" Gohan said.

"Ya, but I still couldn't beat you" Goten pouted.

Gohan laughed "Don't worry squirt, I've been at this a lot longer than you, don't worry, at the rate your at, you will get there in no time." He said

Goten beamed at Gohan "Thanks Big Brother!" he then turned to Chi Chi when the smell of dinner reached his nostrils. "Ooooo!!! That smells good mommy! Can we eat now!? I'm starving!" he said.

Chi Chi had just laid everything out on the table and smiled. "Yes Goten, you may." She said.

Both Gohan and Goten jumped on the food and started devouring it.

Chi Chi smiled as she watched her sons devour the food in no time at all.

"Thanks mom! That was great!" they both said in unison.

"You're welcome boys. Now Goten, it's late so I want you to go to bed a.s.a.p. understand?" she said giving him a death glare.

"ahww…ok. Good night mommy, night big brother" he said as he bolted to the room he shared with Gohan.

Once Goten was gone, Gohan was the first to speak. "So mom, do you know what was wrong with Videl and why she left early?" he asked

Chi Chi smiled "Yes I do. It is because something is on her mind and bothering her. She needed time to think about it." She said.

"I knew it!" Gohan said. "No wonder she was having trouble flying today! I wonder what could be bothering her…"

Chi Chi laughed. "You really can't see it can you? Well I guess it's partly my fault for having us live out here where you don't have any interactions with girls your age on a regular basis." She said.

"Huh?" Gohan asked a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"Gohan, does Videl act differently to you than others?" Chi Chi asked.

"Come to think of it, she does" Gohan said "she's always giving me a glaring look and wants to find out all of my secrets. She never really started acting somewhat nice to me until I suggested she cut her hair."

'She even cut her hair because he suggested it?' Chi Chi thought 'Oh this is too good to be true!'

"Well Gohan, I think I know why she acts this way towards you" she said.

"Really!? Why!?" Gohan asked leaning over the table in anticipation.

"I'll say it plain and simple Gohan" Chi Chi began having fun keeping Gohan in suspense.

Gohan was practically laying on the table now.

"Gohan, Videl has a crush on you." Chi Chi finished.

Gohan practically fell of the table. "What!? No way! Videl couldn't possibly like me like that! I mean, she blackmailed me! Why would she do a thing like that if she likes me?" Gohan said now pacing the floor back and forth.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chi Chi said grinning. "She only did it to spend more quality time with you."

"No, she's only doing it so she can learn how to fly." Gohan said.

"Maybe she just sees that as a bonus." Chi Chi said.

"But…she never acts like she has a crush on me. I even suggested we go on a date but she said she would rather fight me." He said.

"Maybe she thinks of fighting you better than a date." Chi Chi smiled.

"Well….she doesn't act like Ereza does. She is always clinging to me. Why doesn't Videl do that?" Gohan asked

"Well girls act differently I guess. Maybe Videl just has trouble showing her affectionate side." Chi Chi said.

"Maybe…" Gohan said still finding all of this a little hard to believe.

"Do you know if Videl has ever liked another boy or ever had a boyfriend?" Chi Chi asked.

"No, she hasn't. I know because Ereza keeps telling her she needs to find a guy, but Videl keeps saying she doesn't need one." Gohan said.

Chi Chi sighed 'This will be tough' she thought 'Both Gohan and Videl are inexperienced with this kind of stuff…but then again neither was Goku' she smiled remembering their first date. "Ok Gohan. I think the problem is just that Videl is having trouble revealing her emotions. What you need to do is bring them out!" Chi Chi said smiling.

"What!? I never even said I liked her!" Gohan yelled

Chi Chi laughed "Oh Gohan, I'm you're mother, you think I don't see that you like her?" she said

All Gohan could do was look down and scratch the back of his head while blushing.

"Trust me Gohan; just get Videl to open up to you." Chi Chi said.

"But…how? I'm not really that experienced on how to deal with girls…" Gohan said.

Chi Chi chuckled "This is true" she said "But I think the best thins you can do is just be yourself. I mean who can resist me little Gohan?" she said giving him a big hug.

"Mom…" Gohan moaned, but smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks" he whispered.

"You're welcome" She said "Now; you should get to bed too. You need to get up bright and early for more training."

"Oh ya. And tomorrows Monday, so Videl will be at school in the morning so I can get in some serious training." He smiled

"Exactly" Chi Chi said. "Now off to bed."

"Ok, Goodnight mom, and thanks" he said walking out of the kitchen and to his room.

"Goodnight Gohan" She said with a proud and accomplished look on her face.

* * *

ok, so i feel like ppl arent rele into this story....i didnt get many review last time and im wondering if i should bother continuing. I'm rele busy as it is. So should i continue this? Are ppl going to read it?

plz let me know, i dont want to feel like im wasting my time with this story lol

thanks! -Crackabad-


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everyone! Thanks soooo much for all the reviews! It rele lets me know you guys want me to continue this story which is what i am doing!!

having said that, I am soooo sorry for how long it took to get this chapter out (i tried to make it a lil longer than my previous ones)

i was thinking of continuing this chapter and make it longer, but seeing how its been over a month since i updated, i decided to end the chapter how i did so i could get it up here.

once again thanks for all the comments!!! they are greatly appreciated

and without further ado, here is Chapter 6 of What If: Flying Lessons!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Riiing. Riiing. Videl rolled over in her bed trying to block out the annoying sound of her alarm. Eventually she gave in, as she always did, and got up. 'Today's going to be a long day' she thought to herself as she went through her normal morning routine.

Once she had showered, got dressed, and had some breakfast, Videl went outside, decapulized her trusty jet copter, got in, fired up the engine, and took off for school. 'I doubt that Gohan will be at school today' she thought a little disappointed. 'He wasn't at school on Friday either…..probably because he wanted to train for the tournament…actually, that's not a bad idea. Maybe I should take off days to train too.'

Videl's thoughts led her all the way to school. She landed near the front of the school, capulized her jet copter, then took a long look at the school. 'Well, here we go' she said to herself.

Videl had hardly taken two steps towards school when she heard a voice calling her name. "Videl! Videl!" Videl turned her head to see a blond girl running up to her. Videl smiled and waved at Ereza. "Hey Ereza." She said

"Videl! Finally you're here. I've been waiting…for…you…" Ereza said trailing off

"Ereza? Whats wrong?" Videl asked

"Videl…YOUR HAIR!!!" Ereza practically yelled pointing at Videl's head

Videl gave a little smile with a little blush. "Oh ya, I just cut it."

"But why? I thought you like your hair the way it was." Ereza said

"Well I found out that it is a lot easier to fight with short hair, so I cut it for the upcoming tournament." Videl said making sure not to mention anything about Gohan suggesting it.

"Wow…" Ereza said still gazing at Videl's head

Videl let out a sigh and shook her head. "So how are you?" Videl asked trying to change the subject as two girls started their walk to school.

"Oh I'm fine Videl, but I don't want to talk about me…even though I'm so interesting" Ereza said in a very prideful tone which made Videl roll her eyes and smile. "Let's talk about you!"

Videl let out another sigh 'Here we go…' she thought as they entered into the school's main lobby.

"So tell me, is Gohan a good kisser?" Ereza asked with a smirk on her face.

"Ereza!!" Videl hushed looking around the lobby making sure no one had heard. "What are you talking about? I've never kissed Gohan! Besides it's not even like that" she said

"So what is it like…?" Ereza asked

"We're just…friends" Videl said after calming down.

"Hmmm… I see…" Ereza said as they came to Videl's locker. Videl then exchanged her books from her bookbag to her locker and vise versa.

"So…do you want to more than just friends?" Ereza asked in a more serious tone.

Videl could sense her tone, but wasn't sure what to say. 'Should I open up? Maybe Ereza could help me…but then the whole school would probably know…and my reputation would be in shatters.' She thought. "N-No" Videl finally stuttered out. "Just…friends." She finished slightly trailing off.

Ereza eyed Videl suspiciously noticing Videl's uncertainty. "Well…if you say so Videl." She said but in the back of the blonds mind, she knew Videl wasn't telling the truth. I mean being friends for so long, you get to know when they are telling the truth or not.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of school. The two walked to their first period class. Upon entering the door, Videl could see another blond waiting for them.

Videl sighed as she sat down nest to Sharpner knowing what to expect from him.

Sharpner wasted no time. "…Videl? Is that you…?"

Videl just rolled her eyes "Yes Sharpner, it's me."

"You cut your hair?...but why?" he asked

"I cut it so that my hair wouldn't get in my way when I fought in the upcoming tournament ok? Happy?" Videl said with a little annoyance in her voice.

Sharpner smiled "Ah, I get it. You look good babe."

Videl just rolled her eyes again. "Shut up Sharpner"

Then Sharpner remembered what he wanted to ask. So changing his tone to a more serious one, he asked "So Videl, What is this I hear about you and Gohan!? It's not true is it!?"

Videl shot Ereza a mean glare "I can't believe you told him!" she said but in her mind she knew that Ereza would. Ereza just gave Videl and apologetic wave.

"Well Videl…is it true!?" Sharpner asked again.

"No Sharpner! It's not like that!" Videl said not even looking at him and putting her palm on her forehead to support her head.

"So…you don't like him?" Sharpner asked praying that the answer would be no.

Videl didn't reply but inwardly shook her head. 'I don't need this' Videl thought 'I think I'm going to do what Gohan is doing and take school off to train…Then I could train with Gohan' she thought with a smile coming to her face.

"Well Videl?..." Sharpner asked again

Videl just remained silent in her thoughts trying to block out the annoying blond boy.

Ereza could see that the situation Videl was in was mainly her fault so she steeped in to help her friend out. "Sharpner, would you just mind your own business!" she said.

"Hey! I just need to know because I'm supposed to be with Videl!" he shot at Ereza. "She needs a strong guy, not some little weak nerd like Gohan."

Videl could not ignore what she had just heard and shot up to look Sharpner right in the face. "Gohan is not a weak little nerd Sharpner!" she said "And he's a heck of a lot cooler than you!" she finished

Sharpner was left speechless as Videl calmed down and returned to her previous state of resting her head on her head. Ereza couldn't help but smile at what had just happened.

Finally after all that had happened, the second bell rang and the class began and thankfully for Videl, there was no more discussion about Gohan…that is until lunch.

The trio was sitting down at their usual spot but with Gohan absent of course.

"By the way Videl, do you know where Gohan is today?" Ereza asked as they began eating. "I haven't seen him all day today or last Friday. It's not like him to skip."

"Ya, a nerd never skips school." Sharpner added with a smirk.

Videl shot a death glare at Sharpner for what he had just said. Sharpner saw it and with fear spread over his face, backed down and quietly tool a bite from his sandwich.

Now Videl had made a promise not to reveal anything about Gohan, so she couldn't say that he was training. So she simply lied and just said "I don't know."

Ereza then gave Videl a curious look. "But Videl, I thought you said that you were with…" Ereza started

"Shhhh!!!" Videl went to Ereza

Ereza realized what she almost said and hushed up but leaned in to whisper to Videl "You gotta tell me what's up Videl. I know your not telling me the truth."

Videl turned to Ereza to say something but Ereza gave her a look saying she knew Videl too well. Videl just slightly blushed and nodded.

Now Sharpner had noticed all of this but thanks to Videl's previous death glare, he didn't bother saying anything but thought to himself, 'I gotta get to the bottom of this…'

The day continued to drag on. People kept asking her about her new hair cut and she had to keep giving them the same answer she gave the two blonds. But every time she told someone that she cut her hair for fighting, she couldn't help but blush a little knowing to herself that Gohan suggested to her thinking she would look good. And thankfully to Videl's surprise, the two blonds had stopped pestering her about Gohan. Videl smirked 'Sharpner probably gave up because he is scared.' She thought, but then a nervous look came to her face 'But Ereza isn't saying anything because I will talk to her later…but what am I going to say? I guess it's obvious I cant lie to her…she knows me too well. I mean…I guess I can tell her what's going on; she has been my best friend for a long time now. And maybe she could help me…' she thought.

Finally the end of the school day came. Videl was putting her books away in her locker when sure enough, Ereza came half jogging towards Videl with an excited look on her face. "So…? Tell me what's going on!" she said very anxious to find out what was going on with her best friend and whether or not Videl had her first real crush.

"Shh…not here" Videl said looking around the hallway. "Let's talk on the roof, no one will be there."

"Ok!" Ereza said and then grabbed Videl and dragged her towards the stairs as fast as she could.

They reached their destination and once the two had regained their breath from running up so many stairs, Ereza asked again "So…?"

Videl let out a heavy sigh. "What do you want to know?" she asked

Ereza laughed "You know that already silly" she said "So now tell me! What's going on with you and Gohan?"

Videl turned and looked out over the city which she protected and finally said slowly, "Im not…sure…"

Ereza then got serious knowing that Videl was finally opening up to her and telling the truth. "What do you mean you're not sure? Do you like him or not?" she asked.

Videl then finally working up all her courage, gave in. "Well…I think I do Ereza…" Videl finally said blushing. "I mean, he's different than other guys. He doesn't try to get with me just because of my father's money or popularity. Gohan is kind, sweet, and wouldn't hurt a fly…"

"Not to mention he's a hottie" Ereza added smiling

Videl blushed and just nodded her head.

"Well…?" Ereza began

"Well what?" Videl asked

"Why don't you just tell him?" Ereza asked

Videl frowned. "Well…I think there is a problem…" she said

Ereza gave Videl a curious look. "A problem?" she asked.

"Ya," Videl continued, "I'm pretty sure he sees us just as friends…" Videl finished trainling off a bit.

"Oh…" Ereza said glancing down at her feet. "Do you know for sure?" She asked looking back up at Videl.

Videl looked out over the city again. "We… we were eating lunch at his house when his mom said something along the lines of us being a couple." She started. Videl then looked at Ereza with a sad look on her face. "But the thing is, she does that all the time and every time she does, Gohan tries to convince her that it's not like that…that we're just friends…" she finished.

"I see…" Ereza said.

Videl's face then brightened up a bit. "But then, there are times when he looks at me like he does care…" Videl said closing her eyes remembering when Gohan accidentally flew past their training spot saying that he was distracted by Videl's new haircut. Videl then opened her eys and looked at Ereza "And I didn't tell anyone else this, but being able to fight better wasn't the only reason I cut my hair." She said blushing.

"It wasn't?" Ereza asked. "What was the other reason?" she asked smirking somewhat knowing what the answer would be.

"Well let's just say that Gohan told me that he thought I would look good with short hair." Videl said still blushing.

"So you also cut it hoping to impress Gohan?" Ereza asked with a sly grin

Videl blushed even more and just nodded.

"And has he seen you with your short hair?" she asked.

Videl just nodded again.

"And…?What did he think?" Ereza asked

"Well…I think he liked it…" Videl said again remembering distracting Gohan's flying. "But like I said…he keeps saying we are just friends…" she said trailing off a bit.

"Well…" Ereza began, "from what I can gather, it looks like you have only one option."

"Really?..." Videl asked looking at Ereza curiously. "What?"

"Make a move" she said bluntly

* * *

So it's getting pretty exciting, Gohan's mom is telling him that Videl likes him, and Ereza is now telling Videl to make a move...ooo!!!!!

I wonder what will happen next! Even I dont know!!....until i write it :D

neext chap will prolly be about ereza telling Videl what to do, then Videl going to Gohan's for her daily flying lessons

What will happen? Tune in next time to c! :P

and i will try and get the next chap up asap, unfortunatley i still must write it ^^;

Only thing i can promise is that it WILL be up here, just no set on time wise lol

thanks everyone! Please Review!!!!!! Its a big help!

-Crackabad-


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! sorry for the loooong wait. i had exams this past week which took a lot of time too.

lemme explain this chapter. It was gonna be longer but i cut it here for to reasons.

1. to get the chapter up sonner to let you all know im not dead and still writing this story

and 2. I love the suspense im creating with this chapter so i wanna stop it so i can conclude the suspense in the next chapter.

sorry but i guess im evil like that :D

I have a feeling this story is getting down to its wire. No there will be no tournament and no buu so this story is slowly coming to its end

thanks for the reviews and for waiting!

and without further adu....

Chapter 7 of What If: Flying Lessons

* * *

-The same night as Ereza and Videl's talk-

"Hello?"

"Ereza! It's Sharpner."

"Oh hey Sharpie! What's up?"

"Well I want to know what's up with Videl. I saw you two walking away somewhere." Sharpner said

"Oh that…." Ereza giggled over the phone. "Well I don't think Videl would want me to tell you that Sharpie."

"Oh c'mon Ereza!" Sharpner pleaded, "I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"I don't know sharpie" Ereza said in a teasing tone giggling to herself.

"Ereza!!" Sharpner practically yelled into the phone.

"Haha ok sharpie, I guess I can trust you." Ereza said finally giving in. "Well it turns out I was right Sharpie. Videl told me that she has a little crush on Gohan and..."

"What!?" Sharpner yelled.

"Be quiet and let me finish!" Ereza said. "Now Videl decided to ask me for help on how to handle the matter since I'm the expert at relationships." Ereza said in a prideful tone which made Sharpner role his eyes.

"So….what did you tell her?" Sharpner asked

"Well I told her what to do to see if Gohan likes her or not." Ereza said as if it were completely obvious.

'Uh-oh' Sharpner thought "And what did you tell her to do…?" he asked knowing Ereza's mind.

Ereza grinned to herself. "It's full-proof!"

"What is it!?" Sharpner yelled into the phone not liking the suspense Ereza was giving him.

"Ok, what I told Videl to do is…"

-A few minutes of explaining later-

"What!! Now way! Videl would never do that!" Sharpner yelled.

"Well I convinced Videl that it was the only way." Ereza said in a forceful tone not liking how Sharpner didn't like her awesome plan.

"No!" Sharpner yelled again.

"Now Sharpie, remember you said you wouldn't tell anyone right?.." Ereza asked but Sharpner had already hung up.

'Crap' she thought.

-

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!"

"It's true sir." came the voice of Sharpner.

"I WONT ALLOW IT! NO WAY IN HELL IS MY DAUGHTER GOING OUT WITH SOME WEAKLING!!!" Mr. Satan yelled into the phone. "I'LL BE HOME ASAP!"

A small grin formed on Sharpner's face. "I'll meet you at the airport."

-

Videl woke up the next day with a better attitude than the previous day. She had decided to take off school the rest of the time until the tournament to train and of course, all of her teachers understood.

But that wasn't the only reason Videl felt better about today. Thanks to Ereza, Videl had a game plan on how to finally tell if Gohan had feelings for her and now it was time to try it out. Sure it wasn't something she normally would do, but Ereza was right, it seemed like she had no other choice. If she didn't do something, she would never get him out of her head.

Videl was up at the crack of dawn ready for more lessons on how to fly. She quickly showered, got dressed, and ran downstairs to get something to eat. Once that was taken care of she was out the door, into her jet copter, and on her way to Gohan's

-

Gohan woke up thanks to Goten jumping on his stomach once again.

"Let's go Gohan! I wanna start our training!" came the chibi's voice.

Gohan let out a huge yawn. "Wow Goten, I can never slow down with you around can I?" Gohan said chuckling a bit.

"Nope!" Goten said giving him a big smile.

"Ok, I'm up. Go have some breakfast and ill meet you in the kitchen in a little bit." Gohan said while getting out of bed.

"Ok!" Goten said as he ran off towards the kitchen. Instead of taking a full shower, Gohan just quickly washed his hair knowing he would be very sweaty in a little bit anyway. He then got dressed in his usual blue gi and then proceeded towards the kitchen where he found Goten already scarfing down hi breakfast.

Gohan laughed "You can't even wait for me?" he asked Goten.

"Sorry" Goten said in between bites. Gohan just let it pass and got some breakfast of his own.

While Gohan was eating, he thought about what his mother had told him about his situation with Videl. 'Let's see, mother told me to just be myself because Videl already likes me… still how can I be sure?' he pondered while scarfing down his 5th bowl. 'Well I guess I'll just worry about it later seeing how she is still at school.' He concluded

The two brothers had finally finished their breakfast. "Ok, ready Goten?" Gohan asked smiling at his little brother.

"Ya!" Goten yelled jumping out of his chair. He started running towards the door when he heard a knock.

Both Gohan and Goten looked at the door curiously but it was Gohan who reacted first thinking of who it could be. 'No way, she has school doesn't she? It couldn't be her could it?' he thought a little worried.

"Who could that be Big Brother?" Goten asked looking up at Gohan.

Gohan looked down at Goten "Only one way to find out Goten."

Goten nodded and then went up to the front door and slowly opened it. He only opened it a crack so that he could peep through the crack with one eye to see who it was without himself being seen.

Gohan leaned in a bit to see if he could get a quick peek of who it could be too when all of a sudden the door was flung open quickly by Goten and slammed into Gohan's face knocking him on the floor.

"VIDEL!!!" Goten yelled smiling up at Videl.

Videl gave a big smile back to the chibi. "Hi Goten!" she said. She then looked over to see Gohan on the floor holding his face in pain. Videl gave out a small chuckle. "You ok there Gohan?" she asked

Gohan quickly got over the pain when he saw who was standing in the doorway. "Videl..?" he managed to get out.

This made Videl laugh. "Were you expecting someone else? How can you get visitors often when you live all the way out here?"

Gohan ignored her joke and was quick with his next question. "But aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Oh, I took the rest of school time off to train for the tournament. The teachers don't care seeing as I have saved the city so many times." She said giving a prideful smile.

"Well isn't that nice" Gohan said putting his hand behind his head and giving a small chuckle. 'Looks like I'll have to deal with this sooner than I thought' Gohan thought.

"Ok, let's go Big Brother!" Goten said coming over to Gohan and starting to drag him through the door himself.

"Ok ok Goten" Gohan said pulling his arm away from his younger brother and rising to his feet. Gohan then looked at Videl, smiled, and putting his hands on his hips, said "So, you want to give flying another try?"

"Oh Videl! I've gotten really good! Watch!" Goten said running out the door and jumping up into the air.

Videl watched as he did loops and curves in the air. She then turned to Gohan and asked "so will I be able to fly like that?"

"Well, it really depends on the person I guess, but ya, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to fly like that after some practice." He answered.

Videl's eyes lit up as she imagined herself doing cartwheels and summersaults in the air. "Well then let's get started!" she said

Gohan laughed. "Ok then, let's go!" Gohan walked over to Videl and gingerly picked her up to fly to the usual training spot. 'I've already carried her a couple times, why am I still so nervous about it?' he thought. He soon tried to shake the thought as he rose into the air and yelled after Goten to follow them.

Videl held on to Gohan's neck the whole way and in her mind she was thinking of the plan Ereza had told her about and how she was going to go through with it. Unfortunately, it seemed like she made no clear decision as Gohan was already lowering himself to the ground and setting her down.

Goten landed soon after. Gohan looked over at him "Goten, I'm gonna work with Videl so…" he started

"Ya I know, go play somewhere else right?" Goten finished the sentence for him.

"Ya…sorry Goten, I'll make it up to you." Gohan said winking at Goten.

"OK!" he said "But I'm gonna hold you to that promise!" he finished while turning around and running after a frog that caught his eye.

Gohan turned back to Videl who was looking at Goten. She looked back at Gohan and said "I'm sorry that i'm taking time from you and Goten." With a frown on her face.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "It's ok; I spent the whole time with him while you were at school." Gohan started "And thereafter." He finished. Then with a quizzical look, he asked "I thought you would come by after school yesterday. Where were you?"

'Oh that's right, I was talking to Ereza for a long time that I forgot to let Gohan know that I couldn't make it…but I can't let him know that was the reason.' She thought. "I had some stuff to get done with after school and homework to do seeing as I wouldn't be at school for a while since I was training." She said.

'I guess that makes sense seeing as she will be taking a long absence from school' Gohan thought. Gohan then let out a big smile "Ah I see, so I'll have a lot to make up wont I?" he laughed

Videl let out a sigh after seeing her fib worked. "Nah, you'll be fine since you have a high A in every class" she laughed.

Gohan laughed too. "Are you calling me a nerd Miss Videl?" Gohan said jokingly.

"Maybe" Videl said playing along.

They each shared a nice laugh. Then Gohan decided it was time to get down to business. "So are you ready Videl?" he asked

"Ya" she said as she got into her 'serious' mode.

"Then let's begin from where we left off." He said.

-

"OUTA MY WAY!!!" came a loud voice barging down the airport terminal. "WHERE DOES THIS KID LIVE!?" the voice asked the boy who was leading the way.

"I looked it up in the school directory. He lives out at Mt. Paozu." Sharpner said.

"THEN LET'S GO BEFORE WE ARE TOO LATE!" Mr. Satan said as he pushed people out of the way.

"Yes Sir" Sharpner said with an evil grin. 'Videl, you will be mine.' He thought.

* * *

OOOOO!!!!!!! man so much is going on! Gohan knows Videl likes him, but what will he do about it!? What is the move that Ereza told Videl to make!? and will she be able to do it! Will Sharpner and Hercule get there in time to stop her if she does!!!??? OMG!!! So exciting!!!! lol. Tune into the next chapter to find out!

* * *

Well there is chapter 7!

sorry for those of you who wanted the chapter to be a little longer. I just like the suspense im creating with it.

BUT! i have a 4 day weekend soooo im hoping to get the next chap up soon....or at least sonner than i did with this one ^^;

Neway...PLZZZZZZZ leave reviews, you guys have no idea how much they help a writer.

thanks guys!

-Crackabad-


	8. Chapter 8

Well everyone...HERE IT IS!!!! lol

looks like i wait about a month between each update...lol sorry for taking so long

but im proud to say that this should be the last chapter of this story!

well i know you're all waiting in suspense so ill shut up

enjoy! :D

* * *

What If: Flying Lessons Chapter 8

"NOW FLOOR IT!" shouted Mr. Satan.

"Uhh… to where?..." asked the frightened cab driver.

"To Mount Paouz" Sharpner chimed in.

"AND IF YOU DON'T GET ME THERE WITHIN 10 MINUTES, YOU'LL BE SORRY!" shouted the champ once again.

"But sir…" he started

"NO BUTS! NOW GO!"

And with that, they were on their way as fast as the cab could go.

-

'I'm getting nowhere' Videl thought to herself as she let out a groan. She had thought to herself that maybe she could learn to fly better without having to resort to her plan, but it looked like it was no use. All she could think of was Ereza's plan and how Gohan would react to it. She knew that because of this, she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her flying, which is why even after an hour of trying, she had made no progress since her last visit.

Now Gohan had been watching his student intently and saw that even though it looked like she was trying very hard, Videl, to his dismay, was getting no results. Now Gohan knew the problem was because her mind wasn't focused on flying, but on what is what Gohan was still unsure of. Even though his mother explained to him that it was actually Gohan himself that Videl was thinking of, Gohan still had his doubts on the situation.

'Maybe she's mad with her father about something.' he thought as a possibility. 'I mean she's practically a celebrity! How could she like a nerdy guy like me who she has only met like two weeks ago? I mean, she's only using me so she can learn how to fly…isn't she?..'

But Gohan's mother's words kept repeating in his mind. The reason for this being was because Gohan couldn't deny that he hoped his mother's words were true, that Videl did like him, because the truth is…Gohan had grown to like Videl.

'There's just something about her' Gohan thought. 'Her stubbornness is cute, her determination is great, and her looks…' Gohan slightly blushed 'Well, ya she looks good' he thought trying to quickly rid his blush before Videl noticed.

Videl then stopped levitating and fell to the ground with a loud thump snapping Gohan out of his dilemma.

"Umm...Videl?.. are you ok?" Gohan asked looking down at her.

Gohan didn't get an answer.

"Videl?" Gohan said as he knelt down in front of her.

Videl was looking down at the ground, but Gohan could see that tears had started to form in her eyes. Gohan couldn't bear to see Videl upset, so very slowly and gingerly he put his left hand on her shoulder and with his right hand, gently lifted her chin so that she would look up at him.

Videl was still trying to hold back her tears when Gohan unexpectantlely lifted her head up. Looking at him, she got lost in his eyes like she always did. What was it about his eyes that put her in a trance every time she looked at them?

Gohan gave her a small smile even though he still had a look of concern in his eyes. "Please don't cry Videl" he whispered to her while he wiped away some of her tears.

The two were now so close that Videl could feel Gohan's breath brush her lips and the touch of his hand on her face made her shiver. She felt like she was losing it and decided that she couldn't wait any longer. She needed to know how Gohan felt here and now. 'Screw the plan' she quickly decided as instinct kicked in and she crashed her lips upon Gohan's

Gohan was shocked. He hadn't expected this at all, especially not from Videl! 'Oh my God! Videl's kissing me!' Gohan thought with a few seconds passing. 'What do I do? What do I do!?' he thought. 'Kiss her back you idiot!' came a voice in his mind. 'Oh ya…" Gohan thought. But just as Gohan was regaining his composure to return Videl's kiss, she pulled away looking to the right and said "Dad!?"

Gohan had been so caught up in what was happening that he didn't even realize that Videl's father, Mr. Satan, had arrived screaming his head off with a smiling Sharpner behind him.

"VIDEL! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING KISSING A BOY!?" Mr. Satan yelled.

"Dad I…" Videl said as she began to try and defend herself, but then she looked at Gohan who looked back at her. Videl then dropped her head. 'He must not like me that way' She thought 'He didn't do anything when I kissed him. What more proof do I need?'

"COME HERE THIS INSANT LITTLE LADY! WE ARE LEAVING!" Mr. Satan yelled once again.

"I'm sorry Gohan" she whispered to Gohan as she finally stood up. Gohan could see the tears start to return to her eyes once more but starting to come at full force this time. "G-Goodbye Gohan" she said turning away to walk away towards her still screaming father. Gohan stood up. "V-Videl…" Gohan whispered but not loud enough for her to hear.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU VIDEL! NO BOYS UNLESS THEY'RE STRONGER THAN ME!"

"I-I'm sorry dad" was all she said as she got in the car with her dad and Sharpner who was making a taunting face at Gohan for what he had accomplished.

Gohan just looked on as he watched the car drive off. 'What have I done' he thought.

"Gohan! Gohan!" came Goten's voice "What's going on! I heard someone yelling…hey, where's Videl?" Goten asked.

"She…She had to go…" Gohan stuttered still looking off to where the car went.

"Oh! So can we train?" Goten asked excitedly.

Gohan just hung his head "No Goten…I'm just not in the mood now" he said

Goten cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I'm just going to go home to the house" Gohan said as he slowly lifted off and flew home.

"Huh…W-Wait, don't leave me!" Goten yelled as he took off after his big brother.

-

Gohan arrived home and upon entering was greeted by his mother, Chi Chi.

"Good Morning Gohan! So..!? Did anything happen today with Videl!?" she asked

"No" Gohan lied as he walked right past her and to his room.

"Gohan?.." Chi Chi asked in a concerned voice but got no reply.

Just then Goten showed up in the front door "Mommy! Mommy! Something is wrong with Gohan!" he said quickly and full of concern.

"Yes, I saw…" Chi Chi said "Don't worry Goten, I'll take care of it. Why don't you have a little snack and watch TV while I talk with Gohan ok?"

"Ok…I hope big brother is ok." Goten said as he walked into the living room.

"Me too." Chi Chi added as she walked towards Gohan's room.

She knocked on the door…no answer…this time she opened the door slowly and saw Gohan lying face down on his bed.

"Gohan, honey, what's wrong?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

She got no answer again, only a shake of the head from her son. She walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed and put a comforting hand on Gohan's back "It's ok Gohan, you can tell me. Did something happen with Videl?" she said reassuringly already knowing what, or rather who, was troubling her son.

"Y-Yes" Gohan stuttered as he lifted himself up to sit on the bed next to his mother.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Chi Chi asked with her hand still on his back for comfort.

"O-Ok," Gohan said regaining his composure. "Well, Videl was still having a tough time improving her flying skills It looked like finally had it and she fell to the ground in frustration. But then… she started to cry."

Chi Chi nodded her head letting Gohan know that she was following.

"Well, I couldn't stand seeing Videl like that, so I knelt down beside her to see if she was alright and to tell her everything was ok" Gohan continued. "A-And then… it happened."

"What happened?" Chi Chi asked eager to know.

"She…She kissed me" Gohan said with a small blush and smile creeping across his face.

Chi Chi smiled "Well that's a good thing right?" she asked

Then Gohan's smile turned back into a frown "Well… no, because her dad showed up before I could respond to the kiss because I was caught off guard." He said while thinking about how stupid he was for not responding quicker.

"Her dad!? How did he know where the two of you were?" Chi Chi asked surprised.

"I think it was because this kid in my class told him." Gohan said referring to Sharpner.

'He will pay!' Chi Chi thought to herself. But trying to stay with Gohan, she asked "So then what happened?"

"Well… Videl looked really disappointed and then she even apologized to me about what she did before she left with her dad." Gohan said hanging his head.

"And you didn't try and stop her!?" Chi Chi asked.

Gohan just shook his head. "No, I messed everything up!" he said putting his hands though his hair in frustration.

Chi Chi started to rub Gohan's back "Hey, hey it's ok" she said trying to comfort him again.

"No it's not!" Gohan said sitting up and looking at her, "I don't know what I'm going to do Now! We probably won't even be friends now."

Chi Chi rolled her eyes at Gohan. "Oh c'mon Gohan, with your brains, you should know exactly what to do." She said jokingly.

"Mom!" Gohan said furrowing his brows in annoyance. "This is not the time to be cracking jokes."

"Ok look, it's obvious you two love each other. Now what happened today wasn't a bad thing, it was a good thing. Now you know Videl feels the same way. So now you must go to her and let her know how you feel." Chi Chi explained.

Gohan was looking at the ground taking in the information and just nodding his head. Then he looked up and asked "But what about her dad..?"

Chi Chi laughed, "What is he going to do to you? You're 100 times stronger than him" she said.

Gohan just smiled and scratched the back of his head "Ya…I guess you're right." He said.

"So you understand what you need to do?" Chi Chi asked standing up.

Gohan nodded as he stood up "Yup" he said with confidence in his eyes now instead of sadness.

"Good," Chi Chi said "Now go get her."

Gohan nodded and then hugged his mom "Thanks again mom." he whispered.

"You're welcome" she answered. "Now Go!" And with that, Gohan took off out the window.

Chi Chi came back into the living room where Goten was and said" Don't worry Goten, Gohan is fine now."

"Really!?" asked the chibi "So what happened?"

"Well let's just say that thanks to your mom, you might be getting a big sister" Chi Chi laughed.

Goten couldn't help but smile

-

Videl was once again lying in her bed looking up at the ceiling trying to figure out what had just happened. It was past sunset now and she had just come from a long talking to from her father telling her what she already knew. The only funny thing was that when Sharpner tried to make a move on Videl by trying to comfort her, Mr. Satan kick him out of the house telling him to either buff up a lot or never bother Videl again. That definitely made Videl feel a little better.

But besides that, she felt miserable. She finally found out how Gohan really felt about her…and unfortunately, it wasn't the outcome that she was hoping for.

'Maybe I should have just done what Ereza told me to do' Videl thought, but then shook her head 'Nah, it would just have the same outcome as what I did' she thought as she touched her lips with her fingertips remembering the kiss she had with Gohan but then frowning knowing that she probably just ruined their friendship forever. 'I'm so stupid' Videl thought. 'I should have never done that!'

Videl turned over and closed her eyes about to try to fall asleep and forget about everything when she heard a knock on her balcony door.

She turned over, got up, and walked over to her window and upon opening the blinds found the boy who was causing her so much emotional trouble standing on the other side of the screen door.

Gohan let out a reassuring smile and wave when Videl looked up at him. He felt a little better when he saw her give him a little smile as well and opened the door for him.

Soon after walking in though, her smile faded away and she went back over to her bed and sat down with her head down. Gohan began walking towards her when she lifted her head up. "Listen Gohan, I'm sorry about what happened today" she began. She put her head back down "Don't worry about my dad, I told him that you had nothing to do with what happened, t-that it was all my idea…" she finished trailing off.

Gohan was surprised at how she was reacting to all this, but soon thought better of thinking about it remembering what he came here to do and continued over to her until he sat down beside her.

"Videl…" he began putting his hand on her shoulder, "I should be the one apologizing."

Videl brought her head up and looked Gohan in the eyes. "What?.." she asked "What do you mean?"

"I mean this." Gohan said as he made the space between their faces disappear pressing his lips against hers.

Now it was Videl's turn to be shocked, but thankfully she overcame this shock quicker than Gohan had as she responded to the kiss quickly wrapping her arms around Gohan's neck while Gohan put his hands around Videl's waist pulling her closer to him.

After a few minutes they broke apart with Videl resting her head on Gohan's chest with his hands still wrapped around her.

"You're such a jerk" she said with a smile looking up at him.

Gohan looked down at her and gave her a curious look "What…why?" he asked

"You made me go through all that for nothing." Videl said referring to all her father's yelling and the emotional stress she went through.

Gohan realized this and gave her smile "I know, I hope you can forgive me" He said

Videl gave him a playful smile "I don't know 'Mr. Saiyaman'" she said sarcastically "I think you owe me."

Gohan smiled and leaned down for another kiss which Videl accepted. "How's that?" Gohan said playfully.

Videl smiled, "That's good for now, but what I was thinking was about you explaining this to my father." She said with an evil grin.

"Oh…" was all Gohan could say as a large sweat drop formed on Gohan's head.

~The End~

* * *

Well That wraps it all up!

I had fu writing this story. It was a fun adventure lol'

I wanna thank all my readers and reviewers. Thanks for all your suggestions and ur kind words. They all really mean a lot

this was still only the 2nd story ive ever written and it makes me feel good that so many people like my stories already :D lol

well i guess that's about it

idk whether i can write anything else on this story

maybe if i think of something i can make a one shot sequel or something lol

well once again, thanks to all you guys!

-Crackabad-


End file.
